<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey me! Another kind of family by aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415545">Obey me! Another kind of family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing/pseuds/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing'>aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the other bros are uncles :D, Gen, Lucifer is just scared of being a shitty father, Satan is lucifers son but lucifer is scared of being a dad, This is in no way or form depicted as romantic, its meant to be seen as FAMILIAR love, most characters are just mentioned lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing/pseuds/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan thinks of Lucifer as his dad, but does Lucifer think the same?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obey me! Another kind of family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aight, so this is my take on the whole "Satan is Lucifer's son" thing. As i said in the tags, this is FAMILIAR love, Satan is a literal CHILD on this fic so...just making sure that's clear, alas, please enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan was not born like the others. He had been born from Lucifer’s rage and hate towards his father. Satan had not met God or Lilith, still he grieved for the loss of a family he never had the opportunity to meet. The others had been made by the hands of God; they had been angels before falling but not him. The moment he was born, he was already fallen and destined to a life in the Devildom. The moment Satan was born, was both the moment Lilith died and when the others fell.</p><p>Satan was a child when he appeared in front of Lucifer and the remaining five brothers, looking like a human child no older than four. They looked at the small blond kid that starred at them with ire in his gaze. Lucifer was the first to approach him, picking the kid up and covering him carefully with his wings. The child’s eye danced around, curiosity playing inside of him, feeling safe in the hands of a man he had never met.</p><p>“Who is he?” Belphegor had asked, getting closer to the kid who grabbed Lucifer’s coat.</p><p>“He, if I’m not mistaken, is the new member of your family.” Lord Diavolo’s figure entered the room followed by Barbatos. The brothers looked at the small child. Lucifer instinctively held the child even closer to himself, shielding him from the Devildom prince. “He…was born from you, wasn’t he Lucifer?”All eyes fell on Lucifer, he felt surprise but as his eyes fell on the child who was seeking protection Lucifer understood.</p><p>“He…was born from my hatred towards our father.” The child looked up at Lucifer.</p><p> From then onward, Lucifer and his brothers took care of a child in the House of Lamentation. The six of them took turns with the child, who Lucifer named Satan, to teach, play, feed, and take care of the child. But, for each minute the brothers spend with small Satan, Lucifer spent an hour with him. Whenever Lucifer was not with Lord Diavolo, he would come home and spend time with Satan. The brothers noticed how Satan was starting to take on after Lucifer in some mannerisms.</p><p> From the way he talked to his clothes and even the way he acted. And to be quite honest, the brothers had never seen Lucifer as happy as he was when taking care of small Satan. It was endearing, the way the man looked after Satan, always carrying him around with a smile on his face and making sure the kid did not get into trouble. Once Lucifer had been watching Satan in his studio only to accidentally fall asleep and wake up to a child waving in his hand a piece of paper with a lot of color. It was a drawing of them. The eight of them, because even if Satan had not actually ever met Lilith, he knew of her. Lucifer treasured that drawing to the point that he still, to this day, has it saved in his room.</p><p>Satan loved his family. They could be loud and obnoxious and get on his and Lucifer’s nerves continuously, but he loved them. Yet, he always wondered. He knew that having fallen from heaven it must have changed who they were. He observed them, cautiously, the way they all interacted with each other.</p><p>The sadness behind Beelzebubs eyes, deep insecurity in Asmodeus, the way Belphegor lost interest in everything he had ever liked, that bit he had heard from a conversation between Mammon and Beezebub, Levi never left his room, and when he did he always had this look on his face as if scared at any moment something will happen, Mammon tried to put on this brave face but he was also scared. And Lucifer…he was the one that Satan noticed the most. The lack of sleep and endless hours of working, his strict rules and the way that when no one watched him he looked so… vulnerable and tired. Satan knew the demon feared losing his family, and he had become this overprotective figure.</p><p>Seeing who they were now…he could not help but wonder who they used to be. He wished he had been part of the family when they were in heaven, he wished he could have met Lilith. Quite frankly, he felt like he didn’t belong in the family. But all those insecurities vanished in moments like this one.</p><p>While some of the brothers were joking and others talking, Lucifer and Satan were playing chess. This was a nightly routine between all of them. The games were not always the same, but tonight it was Lucifer´s turn to choose so he had chosen chess. Satan and Lucifer were up against each other after beating the other brothers. After thousands of hours of practice and hundreds of rounds, Satan, for the first time, finally had won against Lucifer. Lucifer had let him win, but he did not need to know that. It made Lucifer happy seeing his family in such a joyful state, everyone was talking, and bonding and the way Satan cheered due to winning the game made the whole room erupt in an exhilarated state.</p><p>Moments like this made Satan feel like he fit in. Even if it was not true, it made him feel better. And that was all he needed to feel like he belonged.</p><p>The brothers had taken Satan out on a picnic. Belphegor had told him there was no special reason for it and that they just wanted to take advantage of their day off. But if he was not mistaken, it was a weekday, so why were they taking a day off? Satan did not ask, and as he rode on the back seat playing some games on Levi’s phone they arrived. Once there the brothers settled down some sheets on the ground and Beel placed like ten baskets full of food on the ground…before heading to the car to get some more.</p><p>Asmodeus had called Satan over.</p><p>“Sit, I’m going to teach you how to make a flower crown!” Satan obediently sat down as he watched Asmodeus take some flowers and start interlacing them together. Satan was intrigued as he took some flowers as well and copied Asmodeus. After a mini tantrum because the flowers did not cooperate, Asmodeous placed his already finished flower crown atop Satan’s head, which made him calm down and blush a bit. “Aw, you are so cute! Here let me help you. What do you say we make flower crowns for everyone?”</p><p> Satan immediately nodded as they stated to make more. And after 4 more flower crowns and 7 broken ones because they were both perfectionist, Satan was done with the two flower crowns he had helped make. Which was perfect because just as Satan was looking proudly at the last flower that he placed, Lucifer called them over. Satan jumped on both his feet and placed one of his flower crowns atop Asmodeus head and then sprinted over at Lucifer.</p><p>“What do you have there?”</p><p>“Asmodeus showed me how to make them…”Satan hid behind him the flower crown he had made for Lucifer. He was a little nervous of given the older demon such an object. Lucifer was the Avatar of Pride, and Satan wanted to make something that Lucifer felt proud to wear. He sighed as he showed Lucifer the item. Satan was avoiding looking at Lucifer all he could. The flowers were a little damaged and he hated the way the twist was so visible where he connected the last flowers but, from the previous attempts that had been the best one.</p><p>Satan was still not looking at Lucifer until he felt someone take them from his hands. Satan glanced upwards to see a smiling Lucifer wearing the flower crown Satan had made him.</p><p>“Thank you, Satan. They are pretty! You did a good job making them, kid.” Lucifer spoke while patting the kids head. Satan could not help the big smile that spread across his lips.</p><p>This was another item Lucifer had saved. Even if the flowers had withered, they still represented a moment in which not only he and Satan grew closer, but all the brothers did. That is why he kept them. And the drawing. And countless other objects that were symbolic to him. As he looked at them, he could not help but remember what they were. They were instances, feelings, moments in which all the brothers had been happy. From the first medal Beel had won while playing for the RAD team to the check of Mammon’s first job. A picture of the first time Asmodeus tried makeup, A copy of that text conversation he and Belphie once had about Lilith, where they both opened up, one of that one time all of them sat to play games with Levi and he won, the moment he lit up while crossing the finish line was priceless.</p><p>Those things where them. Those memories, those moments, they were a family. No matter what, they loved each other.</p><p>And Satan knew that, he knew that from the moment Lucifer and the others celebrated his birthday with flower crowns on their heads while skipping a day at school. The way Beel waited until they finished singing and for Satan to have a slice of pie for him to dig in made Satan smile. It was a confirmation that they cared about him. That they were his family. And for the first time since Satan arrived, he was confident they felt the same.   </p><p>One night the demon had finished helping the child clean their room. After organizing Satan´s toys and Lucifer´s papers they both got into bed ready to sleep…until Satan spoke.</p><p>“I know you are probably tired but…are you going to read me a bedtime story?” It was a tradition they held. Every night, before Satan fell asleep, Lucifer would pick a book and read until they both were asleep. Sadly, thanks to Lord Diavolo, Lucifer had stayed late because of meetings and barely made it in time for dinner. This upseted him, making him throw tantrums left and right to the point that none of the brothers could control him. Thankfully, Lucifer had arrived on time before Satan let his wrath know to the brothers.</p><p>“Of course. Let me pick one.” Lucifer could not turn Satan down so he got up and picked a book. After what felt like hours of reading, Satan rolled over to Lucifer’s side and cuddled to the man. This prompted Lucifer to stop reading and look at the small child. He smiled when he noticed that Satan already had his eyes closed. After pitting the book down and turning off the light, Lucifer finally laid down beside Satan, moments before he drifted off to sleep a small voice spoke once more.</p><p>“Thanks dad.” Those two words burned Lucifer. With his conflicted feelings towards his own father, the loss of a sister and a sudden loyalty, he didn't feel…could he ever be a father? Let alone a good one. No…he was not a father. Satan was not his child even if he had been born from his rage and hate. That would be... impossible...not to mention Satan deserved a better dad than he could ever be.</p><p> The next day, Lucifer made sure to get home late. He had not been detained by any meeting; he was just not in the mood to deal with his brothers’ nonsense. Once he got back home, for the first time ever he lectured and yelled at Satan for having misbehaved. All the brothers watched as poor Satan got scolded for being upset that Lucifer had not gotten home. It was painful to watch, especially after Lucifer out of nowhere decided that Satan will be sleeping in a room of his own from now on.</p><p>Satan froze at those words. Why would Lucifer do such a thing? He knew he should not have behaved that way but had his action been so severe that Lucifer had to go to such lengths? The tension between the two could be seen in the days following the incident. With Lucifer barely even talking to Satan about anything that was not for his education. Satan had already moved into an empty room in the house. The child had become more and more prone to snapping at any inconvenience that appeared in his path, which in return made Lucifer be more and more strict with him.</p><p> It was a never-ending cycle that only worsened the bond that they both had formed in the past. Day after day it was fights and lectures, rule after rule as the child grew tired and the man felt resentment at the way he was shutting Satan down. The guilt started to corrode his already distressed mind and once again…started to act less strictly towards the kid. Still, he put up limitations and made sure to set boundaries. He tried to pacify the situation, but Satan’s doubt had already planted a seed on the child's mind.</p><p> Satan now believed that Lucifer did not love him, was he not family as well? Had he been wrong from thinking that? Had they just been putting up with him and when he called Lucifer dad on accident Lucifer knew he had to put a stop to him? Satan heart ached at the idea that Lucifer hated him. Satan was born from Lucifer’s emotions. He was hatred and resentment, anger and wrath. That was all he was. Wrath. He was not family. He was a reminder of the aftermath of their rebellion.</p><p>He was a reminder of the fact that Lilith was dead, that they no longer where in The Celestial Realm, he was a reminder of all the mistakes they had committed…how ironic. He was hate…and they hated him.</p><p> Lucifer started to notice how different Satan started to act. There was something about the child that had changed. No more smiles or conversations with the others. Not even polite greetings to him. With each day that passed Satan retracted himself from the family he once thought he belonged to. There was this gloom around, and he wouldn’t even get mad at things like he used to. The moment something inconvenienced him, Satan would just get up and leave.</p><p>On a certain night Lucifer went to talk with Satan about his grades. They were lower compared to his past grades and while Lucifer was not mad, he still wanted to know what had caused this. Lucifer stood in front of Satan’s room about to open the door. Then, he heard sobs. Muffled sobs from within the room covered by the door in an attempt for them to go unnoticed. They were barely audible. But he was sure of it, Satan was crying. At first Lucifer wanted to go inside the room and ask the kid what had happen.</p><p>But a part of him made him stand still in front of the door. He knew, that somehow, Satan was crying because of him. And just the idea that he had hurt the kid he had grown so fond of made the guilt eat him whole. The sole idea that Satan was crying because he had hurt him was…devastating. Without even processing what had happen, Lucifer made his way to the library where Mammon was checking books who may have some value. The moment Lucifer entered the room Mammon screeched pulling some half assed excuse from nowhere while simultaneously picking up the books from the floor.</p><p>“-totally! Why would I even want that? Not even Grimm worth it so why would I be looking at those stupid books- OI! Are you even listening to me?” Mammon protested, not realizing this was his opportunity to escape one of Lucifer’s lectures, thankfully Lucifer’s mind was elsewhere .“Lucifer? Did your spirit leave your body? Are we finally collecting our inheritance?”. Lucifer’s eyes finally meet Mammon’s before he just sighed and sat on the chair.</p><p>“Just, leave me alone, Mammon.” Lucifer rested his head on his hands.</p><p>“I’m…serious, are you feeling unwell or something?” Lucifer shook his head. “Did something happen with Lord Diavolo? Or maybe with Satan?” Lucifer shoot a surprised look at his brother.</p><p>“On the rare occasion that you do use your brain, you can actually read us?”, Mammon’s mouth opened to protest, but he decided against it. “I was heading over to Satan’s room, to talk about his most recent grades, but before I could even open the door, I heard something.” Lucifer closed his eyes, trying to avoid looking at Mammon. “He was crying, Mammon. Satan was crying, and I should have entered the room and comforted him but…I couldn’t bring my self to.”</p><p>“If I was Satan, I certainly would not want you comforting me”, Mammon joked before getting hit in the face by a book. “Oi! I was just joking.” Mammon rubbed his forehead before approaching Lucifer’s desk. “And Satan crying is what has you in such a bad mood?”, Lucifer nodded. “Wow, you must really love the kid, huh?”</p><p>“!!!” Lucifer immediately looked at Mammon in almost a state of disbelief. “Wha-”</p><p>“Don’t even try to deny it. The Great Mammon can very well read his brothers…kinda. That’s not the point anyway. You obviously care about the kid, no let me rephrase that, you love the kid. Ever since he got to our lives, you have been way less of a prick to deal with. And he loves you too, it ain't hard to tell. Since we already know that, then what is the big deal? Im sure he will open up to you if you talk to him.” Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>“It isn’t that simple; he probably hates me after treating him the way I have for the last couple days.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. You treat us worse and we don’t hate you…yet. But seriously, talk to him. After you kicked him out of your room for calling you “dad” the kid has been different.” Lucifer breathing stopped, he thought Satan was half asleep when he said that, thereof would not remember the next day but it seemed like the child did remember.</p><p>"He told you guys about calling me dad on accident?” Mammon chuckled.</p><p>“That was no accident. Satan has been referring to you as “dad” for quite some time. We always wondered why he didn’t say it when you were present but giving how you reacted, I can see why he was nervous about it now. Heck, he even calls us uncles. I’m uncle Mammoney!”</p><p> Lucifer felt his entire body go numb for a second. It had not been an accident. Satan had meant it when he called Lucifer dad, he thought of Lucifer as his father.</p><p>No, no, why would he think that? Lucifer only took care of him just like with his other brothers. He did not want to be a father; Satan deserve a better father than he could be. How was he suppose to raise a child when his only example of a father was the man that killed his own daughter for disobeying him? Then again…he had taken care of Satan so far, with the help of his 5 brothers… Lucifer looked at Mammon who only raised an eye brow at him.</p><p>“Wait, don’t ya tell me ya didn’t consider Satan as your child? If you really think about it, he kind of is your son, Lucifer.”</p><p>“Of course not! Satan isn’t my child. I may take care of him, but I treat him exactly how I treat the 5 of you.” Lucifer was getting exasperated at this point.</p><p>“Yeah but he was literally born from you! While you may not even think about it, that means something to him. Be it in a good or bad way. And you ignoring that ain't helping.”</p><p>“…”, Lucifer was at a loss of words. It terrified him the idea of being a dad, he was not ready. But that didn't matter anymore because he already had a child. It burned deep inside of him knowing that he could be a bad father.</p><p>“Just…for the record…I think the way you have been raising Satan is better than the way Dad raised us.” Lucifer looked up at Mammon, how did that demon manage to be such an idiot and so astute at the same time? Mammon shrugged before starting to walk out of the library.</p><p>“Mammon…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Leave the book behind.” While his tone was raised, he was not mad at all. He actually had a small smile.</p><p>"Hehehe…what book?”</p><p>"MAMMOOON!!!!”</p><p> “Yikes!!”</p><p>Lucifer’s thoughts had been pacified by the least likely brother, but at least he now felt…less scared. He thought back to that night, when Satan called him dad, and for the first time he did not feel doom lingering with the memory. There was this odd…tenderness to it. Perhaps if he stopped worrying so much about it then…maybe he could be the father Satan deserved. And with a decision finally made, he went to bed. Making a mental note of talking with Satan in the morning. Sadly, he wasn’t counting on Satan making a decision as well.</p><p>Next morning, when Lucifer went downstairs, he could tell something was wrong. The general demeanor was odd, it was a breakfast filled with silence. Lucifer took a sip from his coffee only to feel, instead of the bitterness he was a costumed to, there was salt on it. His eyes fell on Belphegor as he snickered.</p><p>“It wasn’t me.” He said, Lucifer then looked at Mammon who almost broke his neck by how much he was shaking his head.</p><p>"Hope you liked it! I personally made it!” Satan’s tone was cheerful, but there was something in his eyes that let Lucifer know it had been no mistake.</p><p>“It is…salty…that is for sure. A good first try, though.” Lucifer set aside the coffee as Satan starred at the demon. That was not the reaction he wanted. Even if Lucifer yelled at him, it would have been better that that reaction. It made him feel irritated. He was tired of being ignored by Lucifer. “Anyway, listen, we need to talk about your grades so after breakfast meet me in my room so we can see how to improve them.”</p><p>That was it. Satan was tired and the irritation he felt moments ago turned into rage. He just looked Lucifer straight in the eyes, took his plate and let it fall onto the floor, braking it. Without even looking away from Lucifer, he responded. “No.” </p><p>"What do you think you are doing?! You can’t behave that way.” Lucifer slammed his fist on the table while glaring at Satan who’s rage grew by the second.</p><p>"I don’t have to listen to you.” The brothers watched as the kid got up and tried to walk away before Lucifer stopped him.</p><p>“You are not going anywhere. Specially after this scene. You will help clean up, afterwards you will-".</p><p>“What if I don’t want to?” One could hear the ice in those words as Satan stood facing away from Lucifer.</p><p>“Then you will be grounded!” Lucifer put his hand on Satan’s shoulder only to be immediately slapped away by the wrath that had consumed Satan, who was now on full demon form. </p><p>“You Cannot Tell Me What To Do.” Even if Satan had gone on full demon form, there was still a part of him preventing him from going on a rampage.</p><p>“You need to calm down and tone down the attitude. That is no way to address me” Lucifer was also growing increasingly mad.</p><p>Satan put his hands on his hair, groaning before letting out an exasperated scream.</p><p>“sTOP TELLING ME WHAT TO Do! yOU CAN’T KEEP GIVING Me ORDERS LIKE YOU ARE MY FaTHeR BECAUSE ITS OBVIOUS YoU DO NOT WANT TO BE!” Satan voice broke while screaming, he was now becoming aware of the tears that had been falling from his eyes.</p><p> The child ran up to Lucifer and started to hit him. Be it punches or pushing him, but Lucifer didn’t even move. He let Satan take out all his anger. And after a while, all that was left was a child, a child that was crying because of him. The moment Satan’s fist stopped punching him, Lucifer crouched down to the child’s height and embraced him. At first, Satan tried to get away from the hug and run to his room, but after his escape attempts failed and the realization of what just happen set, he was able to return the hug while sobbing on Lucifer’s chest.</p><p>Lucifer stroked Satan’s hair until the kid calmed down. If you asked them about that day now, they will lie and state they cannot remember. But the rest of the brothers do, after all, it was the only time they have seen Lucifer cry.</p><p>“Im sorry”, he started, “my intention was never for you to feel like I did not about you. Because I do, Satan. I care about you a lot, okay?” Lucifer cleaned Satan’s tears. “The only reason why I acted like that is because I feared…being a father…but that is no excuse for making you feel this way. I want you to know that I care about you and will be there if you ever need me…” Satan only cried more as they hugged. Lucifer felt the tears fall as he held his child on his arms.</p><p>While he couldn’t capture that moment on a picture or something, he holds it dear to his heart. That day marked a difference in his family. It’s one of the most emotional complex moments of his life. He considers it a happy memory. And as he tidied his room, he heard a knock.</p><p>“Come in.” Lucifer put some papers down before looking at the door. It was Satan.</p><p>“Hey, thee others and I will be leaving now. Beel is eager to arrive at Hell’s Kitchen already, will you come with us or join us later?”</p><p>“Give me a few minutes, and we can all leave together.”</p><p>“Okay dad, I’ll tell them.”</p><p>Satan left the room, and before Lucifer left as well, he remembered a specific picture. He took the picture out and holds it. It was a picture of his 5 brothers, his son, and himself taken on his birthday. It had been a hassle trying to get everyone in the picture. But at the end he was happy with the result. He ended up shoving that picture onto his wallet, before running down to stars to meet with his brothers and his son. To meet with his family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>